


Noon

by shirasade



Series: Musings [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-09
Updated: 2002-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings at noon. AJ's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Since I only manage to shake off that damn writer's block for short periods of time I thought it might be a nice idea if I wrote more short vignettes like "Early Morning" - that way I can at least send something out...
> 
> This was written while listening on repeat to the Eagles' beautiful "I Can't Tell You Why" on a grey Sunday morning when I wanted to be anywhere but at work.
> 
> Thanks go to the lovely Gray for the beta - all mistakes left are totally mine!

The sun suits you.

Well, no news there, but still I feel my breath catch in my throat whenever I see you like this. You're lying face down on a big beach towel, your head resting on your arms. You're asleep and your face looks completely relaxed. All those tiny lines that have started to show up - a sure sign of approaching old age, you say - have disappeared and you smile softly in your sleep.

I hope you dream of me, of us.

We made wonderful slow and passionate love before packing a picnic basket and coming out here to the beach. When I lick my lips I can almost taste you on them still, sweet and spicy at the same time, just the way you are. If it didn't wake you up I'd lean over and taste you again.

You told me to wake you at noon so we can eat - but I love watching you like this, soaking up the sun, bathing it its warm rays. Your skin is almost glowing, caramel colored silk spread over hard muscle. You work hard on your body and it has certainly paid off! There's no part of you that's not perfectly toned, just begging me to touch it, lick it, stroke it. You sometimes say you feel like a giant cat because I love to pet you so much. Looking at you now I have to admit that you're right. You are a big cat - my cat, for me to pet and cuddle and love...

You're hair is all curly from our swim earlier, a look that I love, even if you hate your curls. I'm glad you stopped straightening them - it's bad enough that one of us has completely fucked up hair.  
Your hair is wonderful to touch, to run my fingers through, tangle my hands in the curls when we kiss or when you're mouth is wrapped around my cock.

Your mouth... Another favorite thing of mine. Your full lips with that warm smile that can brighten any room, as cliché as it sounds - I've always wanted to be the one that smile was directed at, the one who kisses those lips.  
The moment you finally gave in and let me kiss you will always be one of the most beautiful memories I have. That moment changed everything forever, even if I didn't know that then.

Shit, I was so young then - I had no idea about love and commitment. I only knew that I wanted you and didn't care one bit about the differences in age, character and maturity. Convincing you to do the same was not so easy, but the fact that I knew you were in love with me certainly helped.

It took me a bit longer to realize that I was in love with you, too, and longer still to convince you of it.

You think I don't know how long you doubted my feelings for you - I know, though, and still remember the hurt I felt whenever I saw insecurity in your eyes. It was my fault of course. I was too young for such big emotions when we got together and it took me several years to accept them completely.

I still can't believe you loved me through it all. You were always there for me, waiting patiently until I finally grew up. You say that you've always known that what we have is special, too precious to throw away only because I was not ready yet.

I'll be forever grateful that you've seen it all along. I can't imagine a life without you in it. There's nowhere I would rather be than here, on the beach in front of your condo, watching you sleep.

Well, actually I can think of something even better...

When I lie down beside you, fitting my body to yours and letting my hand wander down your spine your eyelids flutter and your lips curl into a soft smile. I don't do anything except caress your back and let my breath mingle with yours, enjoying the feeling of your sun warmed body next to mine. However, it's enough to wake you up and I greet your sleepy eyed smile with a soft "Hey there, sleepy head..."

Your smile grows wider and your chocolate eyes sparkle as you turn to your side, wrapping your arms around my middle and pulling me close. I nuzzle your neck and burrow closer to you, anchoring you to me by throwing a leg over yours.

Your kiss is sweet and I melt into your arms. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life.

In the distance I hear the waves rolling onto the sand. Sea gulls are screaming in the air above us. The noon sun shines down on us - but it's not as warm as your love.


End file.
